Anyway The Wind Blows: DracoMalfoyxOC
by Death Is In Love With Me
Summary: 6 years since Phoenix set her mind straight. 6 years since she's made the wrong decisions, and 6 years since she's been in love.  FULL summary inside. Rated M, language&smut. FLUFF AND SMUT HERE AND THERE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I decided I'd take on a swing at some Harry potter Fanfic :) This is an original story that I will be creating. Here's the info of the main character that I've tried my best to rid of Sue-dom. Honestly, you can skip this part of the story. I'll be posting the prologue and such after this. It's just a character, no worries.**

**SUMMARY: It's been six years since Phoenix had last seen the one who tore her down, and it was hard to deal with. Now that she's 23 and has her life on track, she's putting her family first by getting a job with the Quibbler after she quits her ministry job, and is the maid of honor at her sister's wedding. But when an unexpected guest arrives, Phoenix's feelings go on a turn...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don dot, and never will, own Harry potter. the only character that belongs to me is Phoenix. The rest belongs to JKR. :)  
><strong>

Now, here's the main character of this story! :D

- Name: Phoenix Magdalena Xenophillia Lovegood

• Nickname: Xeno, Maggie, Phoe [Responds to All]

- Age [In Fan fiction}: 24 - ?

- Birthday: November 2nd, both her and Luna. ;)

- Birthplace: Ottery St. Catchpole, Britain.

- Race: Human

- Gender: Female

- Sexuality: Straight

- Blood Type: B Negative

| Appearance Information |

- Hair Color: Blonde

- Eye Color: Brown/ Hazel. See, it's weird. It's evergreen on the outside and then has what looks like sunflower petals on the outside of her pupil. [No jokes, that's my eye colour ad]

But, I'm never going to spend a whole two lines in the story talking about it. Let's just say it's brown.

- Skin Tone: Pale

- Height: 5"4

- Weight: 135 lbs.

- Extra Feature[s]: She, always conservative at work, sometimes likes to play it up with Ladybug, or Radish earrings like her sister. She wears rings, sometimes or butterflies or dragonflies, and has a gold necklace with a topaz stone on it, symbolizing her birth date.

- Clothes Style:

Work: When she's in the Ministry, she wears pencil skirts and blouses, and very teeny heels on her shoes. Likes the colors navy blue and grey when at work.

• Very Lazy, will wear jeans a knitted cardigan with a white or whatever coloured long sleeve, Birkenstock-styled shoes.

• Night Wear: She wears pajama pants with penguins waddling everywhere on them, and a matching button up shirt with it, and Penguin slippers, or a night gown that stops at the knees.

• To Her sister's wedding: A yellow, one shoulder dress.

{Bridesmaid dress}

- Personality: Phoenix is a lot like her other two family members; Kind, with strange beliefs. But she has a very sneaky tendency, and doesn't like to communicate often with people. When she was in Hogwarts she was even quieter except when she was around her sister, Seamus, or Neville [Who were the only 2 Gryffindor she talked with]. She's quite soft for someone in Slytherin, which is why not a lot of them liked her {they called her Lovely Little Lovegood, which she didn't like}. She had a lot of ambition to get where she wanted to be, and was willing to do anything to get there.

- Likes : Divination classes {When she had them}, Tea, cooking, making clothes, playing piano, writing letters to friends, dancing, dressing up on special occasions, quidditch.

- Dislikes: Anything that could disrupt a thought.

- Fears: Being killed by her loved one's hand.

- Goal: To work in the ministry, take care of her family.

- Theme Songs:

• Dragonfly - Kerli [It reminds her about how one day her mother was alive, and the next she was dead.]

• Mad world - Gary Jules [Because it a mad world. She knows how to play the piano to this. : 3]

- Crush and Phoenix's Theme Songs:

• Air Traffic - Owl City [It's a really cute song, is all ^^]

• If My Heart Was A House - Owl City [Self explanatory XD]

- Sayings:

• "Life never throws me lemons. Because I refuse to make lemonade for anyone".

• "Quiet scares me. Because it screams the Truth".

| Hogwarts Information |

- School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

- House: Slytherin

- Blood Status: Pure Blood. Rumoured that she's part Vela, but going through her bloodline there are no hints of it.

- School Title: Lovely Little Lovegood, Prefect,

- Future Job: Level 3 of the ministry, Quits, then takes over the Quibbler and Becomes a professor even later on.

- Favorite Spell: Expelliamus; She loves to 'Swish and Flick'

- Least Favorite Spell: Avada Kedavra (She wants to learn it for a time in which she'll need it... But can't seem to learn it, Plus, it's a pretty terrifying spell)

- Patronus: Phoenix.

- Animagus: Neap. [No]

- Bogart: Butterflies

•

- Wand: Cherry Wood, Unicorn Hair, 13";

•

- Pet: A fat cat that Phoenix loves to cuddle with. All lit wants to do is sleep, get belly rubs... And Eat. It's like he's Garfield's twin, but he isn't orange... Oh yeah! His name is Radish.

•

| Relationship Information |

- Relatives:

• Luna Lovegood; Fraternal Twin Sister - alive

• Xenophilius Lovegood; Father -alive

• Mrs. Lovegood; Mother - deceased. [In this story, her's name's Magdalena.]

- Friends : Fred and George Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan [who was her Yule Ball date]. Keep in mind, she wasn't friends with all these people in her school days.

- Enemies: Pansy Parkinson

- Best Friends: The Twins, Luna, Seamus.

- Rivals: Pansy Parkinson

- Crush (es): Draco.

| History |

Phoenix was born in her Rook-shaped home of Ottery St. Catchpole, and was raised to the best of the Lovegoods abilities, as Luna was. As Luna resembles her mother and was closer with her, Vice Versa for Phoenix and Xenophilius. But Phoenix was affected greatly by the death of her mother. Shed been known for playing the piano around the muggle world, and most predicted she'd be a professional Pianist, but she aspired to work with magic. So, at the Age of 11 years, in the same year as her future crush and the Golden Trio, she and Luna entered Hogwarts nervously. She was like her mother in a sense; Loved to experiment. She was a Prodigy when in Divinations, but is Herbology... She was lucky she just passed. That's how she initially met Draco. She didn't have a pair of earmuffs on, and she held a Mandrake, so Draco had to drag her sleeping self to the hospital wing. Yes, Professor cared about her, but not Neville.

◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but it's just a prologue about the major evetbefore the story.  
><strong>

**SUMMARY: It's been six years since Phoenix had last seen the one who tore her down, and it was hard to deal with. Now that she's 23 and has her life on track, she's putting her family first by getting a job with the Quibbler after she quits her ministry job, and is the maid of honor at her sister's wedding. But when an unexpected guest arrives, Phoenix's feelings go on a turn...**

****DISCLAIMER: I don dot, and never will, own Harry potter. the only character that belongs to me is Phoenix. The rest belongs to JKR. :)****

It was a cold night for Phoenix Lovegood. She felt the cool breeze of her neck as she watched from afar. It wasn't meant to be, she didn't want him to go. He was her only friend. He was like a counterpart.

Many times she questioned, 'How could he like a person as soft as me?' She was a nice person, but she found the bitch living in her as soon as the hat screamed her house out. She was very nasty. The friends she had in her childhood had left, aside from Seamus, Neville and Luna.

She finally caught up to him. Holding onto his shoulder, she panted heavily from all the running she had done.

"Draco... You can't leave with the Death Eaters. I have no one else to turn to! Please... Jus stay here... with us", she said. He immediately took her hand off his shoulder.

"I have to do it. He chose me", His voice, sounding cold, as she and he locked eyes. This was it. She might as well say it.

"But... I..." She didn't have the guts to. She was too much of a coward. She was at the verge of tears. She hated crying in front of people. It was showing weakness.

"Spit it", He sneered. She shook at his cold tone.

"I love you", she sighed, wiping her eyes. He stood in front of her. Frozen. Then, he walked away.

She immediately ran to the Ravenclaw Common room, to talk to the one person who could cheer her up.

That was 6 years ago. And she was almost over it, up until now.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay! First chapter posted! Sorry there's so much info and not enough story. I'm working on it xD**

**SUMMARY: It's been six years since Phoenix had last seen the one who tore her down, and it was hard to deal with. Now that she's 23 and has her life on track, she's putting her family first by getting a job with the Quibbler after she quits her ministry job, and is the maid of honor at her sister's wedding. But when an unexpected guest arrives, Phoenix's feelings go on a turn...**

****DISCLAIMER: I don dot, and never will, own Harry potter. the only character that belongs to me is Phoenix. The rest belongs to JKR. :)****

_**CHAPTER 1!**_

My hands were curled tight around the bouquet of flowers in my hands. It wasn't my wedding day though. I wish it was. My twin's wedding day. Luna Lovegood would be Luna Scamander by the end of the night. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, I, and Ginny were the wedding party. I hooked onto Neville's arm, watching as Ron and Hermione walked down, Harry and Ginny infront of them. I gave Luna a kiss on the cheek, looking at her beautiful, big wedding dress one last time, before walking down again. I smiled at everyone around, my friends, Rolf's family, and my cousins. It wasn't a big wedding, but the chapel was pretty full. I gasped when I saw two blue eyes looking at mine. I blushed slightly, just focusing on where I had to go. Following Hermione, I went to the 2 bridesmaids that were there already,

"Hey, Phoenix, look who's here", Hermione said, pointing to the blue eyed man who was sitting in the middle of the congressation. He didn't look much different than the last time Id seen him, back when we were in Hogwarts, He looked more 19, then 23. She sighed, ignoring him. It'd been years since they'd last seen each other. What difference would it make now?

I smiled when my father and Luna were walking down the Aisle, Luna looking Radiant, Happy, Glowing like any bride should be. I smiled at the bridesmaids by me, all of us in alike yellow dresses. Luna thought that wearing sun colors could bring luck. I believed her, for at Bill and Fleur's wedding, we did so. And they were as happy as ever, for they have a daughter and were having another soon.

I had to stop myself from crying when it got to them saying their 'I do's'. I never really thought about the day that I'd see my older sister [by two minutes] getting married. She and Rolf looked happy together, them holding hands was like a perfect clay mold made by the best potter. I hoped that one day I could get married, wear a big dress, and have my father walk me down the aisle. But working in the 3rd level of the Ministry of Magic wasn't exactly the most attractive factor. I would be quitting soon enough, and moving back in with my dad and working on 'The Quibbler'.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Scamander", the priest smiled. Luna and Rolf leaned in to fish-kiss each other, and everyone clapped loudly, Especially Our dad.

The reception was going wonderfully... If you weren't as lonely and single as I was. I took a drink and swallowed it down, dancing with all my cousins. By the time I was my 4th drink, I was on the floor, dancing drunkenly with one of my best friends, George. We belted out the lyrics of the song horribly, and laughed loudly as we stepped on each other's feet. Luna, the bride herself, pulled me away from him, and started to dance with me, "Could you play the piano for us? Rolf loves your compositions", Luna smiled,

"Annnnnnnnnything for the Bride! Just lemme... Sober up", I giggled, getting some coffee and sitting at the head table quietly, by myself.

Then... He came up to me, "Well, if it isn't Phoenix Lovegood. What has it been, 6 years?" He asked. I nodded,

"Yeah, it has. Technically, 6 years, 2 months, a week and 3 days. The ministry makes me memorize crazy dates all the time", I sighed, "What has the Famous Malfoy become?" I'd added.

"Governor of Hogwarts", He said. I nodded, "I knew that the next time I saw you, you'd be beyond successful. How are your parents? Haven't seen them in years, since I corrupted them", I'd asked, getting another cup of coffee.

"They're fine. Getting old, you could imagine. Are you at work tomorrow?" He'd asked.

I shrugged, "I get a week off due to the wedding. My friend, Perry is covering for me. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to catch up. I mean, for god's sake... It's been-",

"Six years, two months, one week and three days", I smiled slightly, "And I'd love to. You could come by for Lunch tomorrow? I'll be working on the Quibbler with my Dad. You know, he seems to like you", I smiled. Draco nodded, "Sounds perfect, want a drink?' He offered.

"I can't hold my drinking, plus, I have a piano to hit in a few minutes. Plus... Who knows what crazy shit will happened after I drink?" I laughed, "Now, let's take a drunk test", I stated. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, dance with me. And if I step on your feet, then I'm obviously still drunk without knowing it, and the coffee didn't work", she smiled, taking Draco's hand. She put a hand on his shoulder, and held his hand with the others, like she did with my friend Seamus at the Yule Ball, many years ago.

"You don't want to check if you're drunk, Phoe. I know that you just want to dance with me", He smiled charmingly, using the nickname he initially gave me when we where 3rd years. He was right. I did. It'd been 6 years since I last saw him. I remember the day we said our permanent goodbyes. I told him I loved him in a way he'd never understand, and he walked away,

"Not true. Don't flatter you", I smiled. The song had ended, and I smiled as we parted, "it was nice of you to talk to me. Now, enjoy the piano", I smiled waving goodbye. I smiled at Luna and her big dress, and then sat on the piano bench. The music that the band was playing had quieted down, and everyone was looking towards me. I hit my fingers down on the keys in an orderable fashion, the sound being welcoming to my ears. That was thing I loved most in life, aside from magic. The way that I let my feelings out; with the hit of a piano key.

The composition had been finished, and Luna and Rolf hugged me, telling me that it was beautiful, and that it made their wedding day. I stated to cry at that point. I'd been the bridesmaid at different weddings, yes; Neville and Hannah's, Ron and Hermione's, Harry and Ginny's, Seamus and Lavender's; And I cried at all of them. But not as hard as I was right now. Because, simply, it was my sister. My other half. The one who looked exactly like my mom. It was a magical moment in my life.

"Thanks guys", I smiled, wiping my eyes, giving them hugs, "It's about 1pm now. You have a honeymoon to attend to. Where are you going?" I'd asked. I planned it for them, but I just told the flight attendant to sign them up for whatever.

"You should know. We're going to Ireland", Rolf smiled, "And it's time to wrap it up, you're right", He said, snapping his fingers at the MC, who was a wizard,

"Well folks, the night is coming to an end now. We wish the best of luck to Luna and Rolf Scamander, and to have beautiful marriage", He exclaimed, raising his glass. Everyone followed so, smiling as they shipped their champagne.

"Well, I'm going to dads. We'll be apparating there, don't need to worry about drunk driving", I smiled at both of them, giving hugs and kisses before they left off. I met with my dad outside the tent. We thanked people for coming and such, until the last one left, "Thanks for coming", I smiled at the last guest, giving him a hug, "And don't forget; Lunch", I smiled.

"So, who was that boy that you were talking with last night? Not George, The blond one?" My dad asked, reading his latest publishing of 'The Quibbler'. I smiled. I knew he'd get curious about it. I casted a spell to get the dishes washing, and then made eggs for him.

"His name is Draco Malfoy. You've met him before. You must be getting old", I smiled, placing a plate in front of him and kissing his forehead, "He's the one who stopped communication with me six years, 2 months, a week, and 4 days ago", I grimaced.

"Oh, I remember that!" Xenophilius exclaimed, "Nice boy, he was. Had lots of manners. Gave me some ideas for 'The Quibbler'. I'd wondered where he went", he added.

"His parents thought I was too... Childish, I think? Not sure. But they didn't seem to approve", I sighed, sitting across from him at our table, sipping some coffee.

"Such a shame. You know, you're right when you say that I'm getting old Phoenix...", He trailed off.

"Here we go again..." I groaned. He was going to give me a sympathy speech about how he wanted to throw another wedding, have grandchildren. I laughed at him, "I just met the guy again in 6 years! Okay! It's not like he wants to immediately get married buy a house and make babies!" I exclaimed, "But... You never know what could happen Dad. Maybe I'll get married in a year or two. Who knows?" She smiled, giving him a hug, "Patience. Remember what you and mum always told me and Luna?" I smiled.

"Yes. Good things come to those who wait", He sighed, and "You are so much like her. You just look like me", He smiled.

"I know. That's why I'm your favorite", I smiled, and "We're having a guest for lunch by the way. He'll be here in 3 hours. I'm going to go make something for Luna", I smiled, leaving him in our living room with the Quibbler.

I went to the Den, where I read, wrote, and made clothes for my sister; and whoever wanted them. My recent activity was a baby jumper. Luna was married now. The next step was a baby, right? I flicked not he radio for a little bit, seeing if any cool news would pop up. I worked on the hood of the little green baby outfit. It would be perfect for when they brought him or her home from the hospital that Madame Pomfrey ran, near Ottery St. Catchpole.

Heading to the kitchen, I started getting a head on cooking lunch for the guest. I made... Chicken Pot Pie. I was famous for it. Putting it in the Oven, I went to my bedroom to change into a pair of jeans and a cardigan. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I rubbed my eyes, which were free of makeup, and walked to the door and opened it.

"Come in", I smiled.

**AN:**

**Okay, first chapter. Please review it or PM me. :D I'd really appreciate it.**

**And sorry that she does so many... Non-Harry Potter Related things like knitting, cooking, and playing piano. D:**

**Plus... I ddn't think it would be so short D: This was 5 pages on word. The next chapter was 10. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is the chapter that seems to be pretty long.:D Had the most fun with this one. For those who like the story {Even though there's only two chapters xD}, I'm doing a special features, which will contain extra things, like the dress Luna wears, the bridesmaids dress, and the letters her friends sent her :D**

**SUMMARY: It's been six years since Phoenix had last seen the one who tore her down, and it was hard to deal with. Now that she's 23 and has her life on track, she's putting her family first by getting a job with the Quibbler after she quits her ministry job, and is the maid of honor at her sister's wedding. But when an unexpected guest arrives, Phoenix's feelings go on a turn...**

****DISCLAIMER: I don dot, and never will, own Harry potter. the only character that belongs to me is Phoenix. The rest belongs to JKR. :)****

_**CHAPTER 2!**_

I invited Draco in, and he too a seat on the sofa. "Do you read the Quibbler often?" I'd asked, trying to keep conversation with him.

"Sometimes I do. Brings back some memories. I always remember you when I read the Quibbler", He said. I stopped washing dishes to smile at him. Even though I was sure we was saying bullshit.

"So, you're telling me that you think about me sometimes. Does your wife know about this?" I asked, getting back to my job. He shrugged,

"I don't have a wife", He stated, opening the magazine on the coffee table. The Quibbler.

"You didn't marry Pansy Parkinson?" I asked. He almost laughed,

"Oh God no. Last I heard, she married a Pure-blood and they're in France now. I don't know. We haven't talked in years. Say, are you actually okay with washing the dishes?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. I and Luna have been the women of the house since my mother passed. I'd rather make my own bed because someone else might now know how to do it. You know what I mean, right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I haven't made one bed in my entire life", He admitted. He sure changed form when we were teenagers. He could actually admit to things.

"Well, one day, when your house elf is fed up with you, you'll be making your own bed. And don't bother hiring French Maids either. They don't wear those frilly little dresses, nor do they sleep with people for a larger tip", I said.

"I think you would hit me if I even tried to do that", He muttered. Of course I would.

"So, would you like a dose of real life?" I asked. He quirked an eyebrow, "I mean, wash dishes with me?" I stated. He sighed.

"I kind of have to, don't I?" He asked. I nodded, and laughed when he rolled up his sleeves and took a dish. He couldn't do it. Thank god he had a house elf that could though.

"You seem to be having fun", I smirked. He sighed.

"I admire you, Phoenix. You know how to wash dishes", Draco joked. He was being too friendly. It mad her a bit suspicious.

"Could I ask you a question, Draco?" I'd asked. He nodded.

"Shoot".

"Why exactly did you talk to me at the wedding, last night? Why did you even come? I don't recall you being on the list", I raised an eyebrow.

"It was a wedding. I never lost touch with Luna after we broke up. She was the one to fill me in on what you were up to. When you said... You loved me, and then you left me, that am when it hit home. You never gave me the chance to respond", He explained, I rubbed my face with my sleeve.

"Because I stood there, looking at you, for 5 minutes and you didn't respond. Stop making me look like the bad guy", I grumbled, drying one of the dishes. The oven made a click, and I smiled.

"Food's ready!" I smiled, putting on my mitts, and taking out the pie, "Hope you like Chicken Pot Pie. It's actually really good. My mom used to...", and then that was it. I broke down in tears. I could only speak about her so many times before becoming sad. I walked out of the room, leaving the food to cool, before going to my father's office. He saw me leaning against the doorway, and he smiled,

"Why's my sunflower sad?" He asked. That's what he called me; His sunflower. Because of my eyes. To him, my pupils were outlines with sunflowers. Much like his. But mine were more noticeable. [**AN: Sorry about the two lines about eyes. Really, that's not what I was trying to do. Plus, the traits with the eyes listed there are NOT rare. All my brown eyed friends are like that. ;P]**

That's how he described my eyes to people, taking hours to talk about them. He does that with Luna's too.

I personally just say that they're brown.

"I was just thinking about mum", I sighed. He got up and kissed my forehead, "I smell your delicious cooking. It's like... Never mind", He mumbled, and we walked to the kitchen. Draco stood there, hands in the pockets of his black dress pants. He set up the plates for me. I smiled at him. Maybe it was fate, me and him. Maybe we were supposed to windup together. That's why he came to the wedding.

"Smells good", Draco smiled, pointing to the food. My father smiled, "Is that really you Draco? You got taller, and it looks like you eat! Not a lot, but you do eat!" My dad marveled. Draco smiled at him,

Don't harass him with questions, Dad. Sit down and have some food", I smiled, placing it on their plates. I sat on the couch, reading the quibbler, pretending to be busy. 2 minutes later, I heard my father compliment, along with Draco.

"Amazing cook, she is", I head Draco say. I smiled slightly at this, "I know. Thank god I was her around. I burn water", Xeno said.

I stood up from the sofa, and stood up, standing by the window. The snow was falling lightly, and I smiled as I looked at my favorite Season of all time. I put on my furry boots, jacket, mittens, and earmuffs.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Just off to take a walk, you don't need to worry. If you'd like you could tag along, Draco. You don't need to. Though you could always just stay and talk with my dad", I sighed.

"I'll go, why not?" He said, putting on his coat and shoes. I closed the door behind me, smiling as my father sent a wink at us. Sometimes he could be the source of the world's most embarrassing moments. At least he wasn't like those over protective dads. He was... Just him. I sighed, putting my hands in the pockets of my white jacket.

"So... Your parents... When am I going to see them again?" I asked, trying to break the intense silence occurring.

"They'll be renewing their vows with the family next week. If you'd like you could come by and watch", Draco offered. I smiled. Even though his parents weren't much fond of me then, I admired how the two of them were very in love.

"I'd love to. Have you asked them to? I mean... They weren't happy with your choice last time, were they?" I smiled.

"Nope. But things have changed. I've changed, you've changed. They're getting old. And have anxiety for..."-

"You to settle down with someone?" I asked, "I'm going though the same thing. I find its worse when you're a female", I sighed, moving her blond hair out of her face. The wind had been blowing in her face, making it go everywhere.

"That's exactly it. And I don't think you could judge that, it being more difficult for a female", He said jokingly, "You've never been a male as far as I'm concerned".

"You're right, I haven't. But still", I laughed lightly.

"So you're coming, right?" He asked, "I think you should come meet them again. My parents. Maybe things will go better this time", He smiled hopefully. I wanted to meet them again. I really wanted things to work this time around. It wasn't fun when they didn't.

"Yeah, perfect. We could go out for dinner. There's a nice place around here somewhere", I smiled.

"I was thinking you come to my house. It's easier to find. It's the biggest one on the street", He smirked. Of course it would be. He was Draco Malfoy. Good would never be good enough.

"Sure, when?" I asked.

"7, this Thursday. That's the anniversary of-",

"6 years, 2 months, and 2 weeks", I grinned. He though out well.

"Yes. I've been learning to calculate quickly like you", He said. I shook my head.

"Quite the charmer you are, Malfoy. Now I know why I agreed to be with you", I sighed, thinking about the days when we were in Hogwarts. No joking, everything between them was magic. It was a feeling that I would pay all the galleons in the world for.

"I think we should go back to the house. Who knows what my dad might do when he's left alone", I smiled, laughing lightly. We turned around, heading in the opposite direction of the wind. It felt better. My face wasn't as cold.

"Luna sent us letters!" Xenophilius cheered, and I laughed at how happy he got whenever we got mail, "There's on for you, and one for me. Rolf sent you one too!" He smiled, handing me my two envelopes. Draco had left about an hour ago, and Luna's owl, Specificus, came flying to our door. We let him in and fed him a little before I went to the den to read them.

_**Dear Phoenix,**_

_**Thank you so much for booking our honeymoon in Ireland. The flight there was quite boring, but it was worth it. There are beautiful sights around here, and I've come across some of mum's old friends, who wished us the best of luck. Rolf has been enjoying it too, mostly all the food. **_

"_**We ran into Lavender and Seamus this morning. They were living in the condo beside us. I don't know if Seamus ever sent you a letter, but Lavender's pregnant now. It's amazing to see what happened to our friends since we left Hogwarts. I smiled whenever I think of it.**_

_**Rolf and I have another thing on our list. We're planning on buying a house close to dad's, so that when you get married and have kids you won't have to take care of him as much. **_

_**Speaking of marriage, I know. Draco wasn't on the list for the wedding, but I just had to slip him on there while you weren't looking. You and he were perfect for each other, but you left each other. I never lost contact with him. I always told him what you were up to. I know you still have feelings for him. Don't hold them back. 6 years, 2 months, a week and 4 days can have an effect on someone, but I know that you're strong. **_

_**Well, I best am going now, its dinner time. Rolf and I send all the love in the world to you and dad. Make sure you say hello to the others to me. **_

_**With Love and pixie dust,**_

_**Luna Scamander.  
><strong>_

I smiled as I saw the lat name of hers at the bottom of a paper, with the small smiley face attached to its side. I put the envelope on my desk and opened up the next one from Rolf.

_**Dear My New Sister in Law, **_

_**The food here is amazing. So is the wine. I can't thank you enough for planning out this beautiful vacation for me. It's a nice break from real life. We owe you big time. I heard that Luna was trying to do some matchmaking for you yesterday at the wedding with Draco Malfoy. Hope it's going well. I was planning on setting up 1, 000, 000 blind dates for you, but it doesn't seem like a need to.**_

_**Don't know if you're aware of it, but Luna's been sick lately. I mean, last night was the first night and she threw up after I kissed her. Don't think she could be pregnant just yet, do you?**_

_**Any who, you must tell Xenophilius I said hi, and that I hope he's doing well. Make sure you say thanks to the Weasley's for me as well. The gift was wonderful.**_

_**Luna and I love you very much, as well Xeno. Kisses and Hugs to both of you.**_

_**With Love and dragons,**_

_**Rolf Scamander. **_

So much like Rolf to write like that. I instantly got to work on Luna's reply.

_**Dearest Luna and Rolf Scamander. **__** ,**_

_**Dad and I miss you very much. We're so happy for you and Rolf and can't wait to see what the future has in store for you. Maybe a few nieces and nephews for me?**_

_**Draco came over for lunch. I made chicken pot pie. Mum's recipe. From what I heard, he and dad loved it. Went for a walk, and talked a little. I don't like the feeling. I don't think I want to see him again. It was like reliving something I didn't want to. **_

_**I'm Quitting my job in the ministry. I'm going to take over the Quibbler with Dad and possibly apply for a job as a professor. All I know is that I can't take the job I have now. It's lifeless. **_

_**I'm happy you're having a good time on your honeymoon. Irish food is supposed to be delicious, Rolf.**_

_**But About Draco... I think I might have to see him again. He asked me to go to his parents' renewal. I just hope it goes well this time around. His parents were main reason for parting. **_

_**I fed Specificus, no worries. We Love you!**_

_**With Love and pixie dust,**_

_**Phoenix Lovegood. **__**.**_

I closed the letter and handed it to Specificus, who was flying away happily. I watched him leave out of the window, spreading his lovely wings, while airborne. I sighed happily. My father came down to the living room once again, holding up more letters.

"They're From Lavender and Seamus, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Hannah, and Hermione and Ron", He said, "I think they contain something important".

I headed down to the den again, to write more letters to them. My wrists were hurting thinking of it.

_**[Sorry about all the letters, but her friends are getting curious. xD]**_

_**Dear Phoenix, **_

_**Lavender and I are having a baby! It's been a year, and she's finally done it. She's 2months right now. We've been on a small vacation because of the work stress we got. Any who, We'll be back in Britain in about a month. **_

_**We would've asked you so much sooner and in person; But we would like you to be the god mother to him or her. Dean agreed to be the God father.**_

_**How's the soul; searching been for you? Have you found anyone yet? **_

_**Sorry to be giving such a short letter, but It's just that we're having so much fun I can hardly catch my breathe.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Seamus and Lavender Finnigan.**_

Too many letters form all of them, but I couldn't really blame them much. Back when we were in Hogwarts, I wasn't friends with Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Hannah, or Lavender; Just Ron, Neville and Seamus, seeing as I'd known them before I went to Hogwarts. The twins, Fred and George were also my friends. And they were positive I'd be a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor. But I ended up in Slytherin. This made me find my inner bitch. There was a side of me that was rude, cold, and unpleasant. And I didn't know it existed. I didn't have too many friends in Slytherin because I was quiet and most thought I was Loopy and soft. But Blaise was one of them... And eventually, Draco came along. My friendships I'd made before Hogwarts had sucumed to almost nothing until the day I left Malfoy. I had to work hard to get them back, but it was worth it.

But enough rambling on about the past. It's over now.

And it was ALMOST completely behind me until Draco talked to me at my sister's wedding. She was going to get it, I swear.

**AN: I'd love a review from you all. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_****DISCLAIMER: I don dot, and never will, own Harry potter. the only character that belongs to me is Phoenix. The rest belongs to JKR. :)****_

_**Bonus Features [Things I didn' mention in the story ]**_

Alrighty, I finished chapter 1 and 2. And I must say that I apologize for the boring letters that are in chapter 2. I got carried away. :P

So, a few things you all might wonder... What did Luna's dress look like?

Well, It was made by the designer of Fleur's dress, but hers was a bit different.

Picture reference?:

I believe I mentioned that Luna had a rather large dress? Well, I was considering giving her one from an episode of 'My Big fat Gypsy Wedding... ButI just didn't see it. So It's a big dress... But not insane.

And the bridesmaid dress... I said it was yellow, and I stopped there xD Here's a picture of what it would look like:

Secondly, May I say, that Draco is out of character from what he was at Hogwarts. Because as I read in the books, he did change. So... Ha? xD

And I believe that I stopped at Seamus and Lavender's Letter? Well, Here's an inside look to what Neville & Hannah, Ginny & Harry, And Ron & Hermione had sent to her.

_**Dear Phoenix,**_

_**It's been a while since we wrote. Things as a professor at Hogwarts havebeen going smoothly. There's an open spot to tach Divination. I personally think you should head on over here. You were fantastic in that class. **_

_**Hannah is doing pretty well with the Leaky Cauldron. But she's assigning her position to one of her friends for a little while due to the fact that We've got a little girl. **_

_**Her name's Ally. Allison Katelyn Longbottom. She's 2 weeks now. I would've told you at the wedding, but you weren't in sight after the ceremony. **_

_**You've got to tell me whats been going on lately. I mean, you were pretty spaced out at the wedding. And who was that guy you were talking to? **_

_**Anywho, I have a diaper to change and a baby to burp. Write back soon!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Neville and Hannah Longbottom. **_

Well, there you have it. Neville's a daddy! :D Sorry Neville fans. O.o

Well, I think Neville and Seamus will be the only fathers in the story for now. Who knows what'll happn later on. xD

Well, obviously Ginny and Harry will have kids. Think I might thro the two of them another son. Name it Gary. Here's their letter!

_**Dear Phoenix,**_

_**Hope your doing well. Have you heard any news from Luna about the honeymoon in Ireland? I haope that they have fun. Bet Rolf's gonna devour all the food there.**_

_**We should catch up some time. In two weeks Harry and I are inviting a few friends to a restaurant. Maybe you could find a date and tag along with us. **_

_**Neville's daughter is beautiful, if you get the chance to see her. Saw her today, even got to hold her. When she's older, Neville best be watching out for the boys coming after her. **_

_**Seamus and Lavender are expecting too. They sent out letters saying so to everyone. Everyone's having kids now. I wish I could have one. **_

_**Anyways, before I ramble on about it, I would just like to let you know that I need you to write back with an answer. **_

_**Hope to see you soon!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Harry and Ginny Potter.**_

I try to keep the letters pretty short, hope it works. Have one more to show you and then I'm done.

Hermione and Ron time! :D

_**Dear Phoenix,**_

_**I would LOVE it if you could take Hermione out for a girl's day or something. Go get your nails done, or something. In fact, I'll pay. Because she's driving me crazy with baby nonsense! I mean, it's only been a year of marriage. I'd like to enjoy our alone time a little bit more before popping out children. **_

_**And I'm not kidding. She'll be at your house, 10 am tomorrow, with a wad of cash, ready to spend. Have fun, by the way. **_

_**Heard you met someone at the wedding. Hope that you finally settle down with someone. Haven't you been looking for years? **_

_**And thanks for the anniversary gift you sent us a week ago. Forgot to say thanks. **_

_**See you soon!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Ron Weasley and his WifeZilla, Hermione Granger.**_

LOL, Ron if sure fun to portray. Well, hoep you like the very little I have of my story. Worked very hard on it.

Tell me what you think. PM me about it. Maybe yu have a suggestion :D


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here's the3rd chapter. Itmight get very boring, seeing as all we're doingis describing the girls day, and they go shopping, and all that shit xD Anyways,hope you enjoy. :D**

**SUMMARY: It's been six years since Phoenix had last seen the one who tore her down, and it was hard to deal with. Now that she's 23 and has her life on track, she's putting her family first by getting a job with the Quibbler after she quits her ministry job, and is the maid of honour at her sister's wedding. But when an unexpected guest arrives, Phoenix's feelings go on a turn...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don own, and never will, own Harry potter. The only character that belongs to me is Phoenix. The rest belongs to JKR. :)**

_**Chapter 3!**_

Ron really wasn't joking about what he wrote in the letter to me. Hermione showed up at my door at 9:30 am, while I was still sleeping, with I giant wad of cash in her hand.

"I thought Ron told you we'd be going out. Sorry it was so last minute did you sleep well?" She asked. I groaned.

"Yes, I slept well. I was up until 3 in the morning trying to do papers for the ministry, even though I'm on break. I am SO quitting fro that place as soon as I can", I complained, "Just let me make breakfast for my dad. And get dressed. Then we'll go. You can stay in the living room", I smiled. Quickly sitting up eggs for him, my dad woke up on his own.

"Good morning Sunflower. And Hermione, nice to see you!" He exclaimed. He was always happy in the morning. Sometimes it could be weird.

"Hello Mr. Lovegood", she smiled, "Phoenix and I are having a girls day, hope you don't mind", and she smiled hopefully.

"If anything, Phoenix needs it. She's getting wrinkles from work stress", He laughed. I rolled my eyes and gave him his food.

"Well, you have a good day Daddy. I'll bring you back some nail polish", I said sarcastically. Running to my room I changed into something quickly and excused myself from the house, kissing my dad goodbye like I did when I was 11.

"So where did you want to go to first? Spa? Mall?" She asked. I smirked.

"How about breakfast?" I asked.

"Good idea! I haven' eaten yet", she smiled. The two of us walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

Yes, indeed, it served breakfast, now that Hannah was the Landlady. I guess it's a way of gathering for customers.

"Eggs and ham please", I said, and waited for 10 minutes of Hermione making up her mind about what to eat.

"And Coffee, please. 75% of a teaspoon of sugar", She smiled, satisfied. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"And you see, I think that why Ron's scared of you, she joked. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, I know. But it's his fault. He's the one who asked to marry me. And he should've known that I would want a baby eventually", She sighed. I felt bad for her. Seamus has a baby on the way, Neville has a daughter, and she craved for a baby.

"You know, the most beautiful of things come to those who wait. It's not like one day you get pregnant, and the next, you have a kid. There's a whole 9 months to wait. Plus, you have to thin about the money and stuff", I sighed.

"I've save 3000Galleons in the past 3 year", She mumbled, "That's plenty for raising children".

"You know, most people don't have kids until they've been married for 5 or 6 years. Maybe wait... Another year? Make sure you know what you want before you go popping out evil minions", I laughed.

"Guess your right", she said.

"Well, here's an example. Bill and Fleur didn't have kids until 2 years of marriage. Because of the Voldy nonsense. And now they have a little girl. And they're as happy as it seems. My mum and dad waited 6 years for me and Luna to come", I added.

"I get it Phoe, don't worry", She smiled assuringly. Our food had finally arrived, me being starved when it came.

I wondered around the mall with Hermione, first going to a beauty store, "I heard that organic is better now. We should go to the Body Shop", Hermione said. I nodded, following her.

**[AN: The Body Shop is an actual beauty store. I really didn't want to make another store, so I apologize].**

Looking at all the moisturiser, Hermione stopped to put one in my hand.

"Orange", she said.

"Come again?" I asked.

"That's Draco's favourite scent, orange", she smiled.

"And how do you know this!"

"I did some research. You know, Pansy Parkinson kept a list about things that Draco likes. And I found it a couple years ago, and kept it in case I would need to hold something against him", she explained, "So take orange moisturiser".

"Do you have muggle cash for this shopping spree?" I asked.

"Oh course I do. I have a few galleons for later, but mostly everything's Muggle cash", She said. I looked around the store, picking up other things that were orange scented. Hermione laughed as I clutched the million things that were in my hands.

The check out looked at me like I was crazy. She spoke in a heavy French accent.

"Orange? Beautiful scent", she said, still avoiding my eyes.

"Zat will be 65.70", she said, holding out her hand. I reached into my wallet to see I only had Galleons. Shit...

So I pulled out my card. Indeed, I carried around a credit card. I shared it with my father, in case he went out to get writing supplies.

"Vanks", she said, handing me a bag. I smiled and walked out of the store.

"She was very French", Hermione said. And I laughed.

"Of course she was. 'Vat vas vun", I mimicked. Hermione laughed. Nice to know I could cheer a friend up. We continued to walk around.

"So, anything special happening this weekend? I mean, besides that Lavender and Seamus are coming back from vacation?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to another wedding", I said bluntly.

"Who's wedding? Do I know them?" She asked with curious eyes.

"Yes, I suppose. Lucius and Narcissa are renewing", I said. Her jaw almost dropped.

"Really? I didn't know that you would be invited", She smiled, "What else is happening this week?"

"Well, there's a dinner party I'm going to. Pretty singled out", I stated, she nodded,

"And I'm guessing it's with Draco and his parents?" She asked, I nodded Hermione was probably the most amazing when it came to reading in between the lines. She smiled, "then you need something to wear, do you not?"

She pointed to a window, where there was a dress shop. I nodded, seeing what she was thinking.

We skimmed through a few racks, "Is it formal?" she asked.

"Of course it's formal, this is the second Malfoy Manor I'm entering", I scowled. She shook off my behaviour, pulling out a few choices.

"This one, try it on", she said, motioning me into a dressing room.

"Why Black?" I asked. She shook off my question.

"Don't ask, okay? You're going to the Malfoy Manor, might as well match their colour scheme", She mumbled. I walked out.

"Thanks", I muttered, walking out of the change room.

"It's really pretty", she smiled.

"Just to make you happy, I'll take It.", I mumbled, stripping out of it [While in the dressing room].

Soaking my feet in the cherry Blossom water, Hermione decided to bring up some more Draco business.

"So he came up to you at the wedding and he just stirred up conversation? I find that so..." She trailed off.

"I know, it's really hard to believe he would do that after al this time. It's so... Not like him", I muttered.

"Well, people do change after a while, Phoenix. I mean, look at Ron. Never mind... He still chews like a cow", she mumbled. I laughed hysterically at this. A short woman finally came around.

"Are you ready for a pedicure and manicure?" She asked. Hermione and I nodded, "Yes please", continuing our conversation.

"So you actually think thing's will last?" She asked. I shrugged, trying not to laugh when the nail file tickled my skin.

"I want them to..." I sighed, "They will. I'm going to make it work".

"Now, that's the commitment in Phoenix Lovegood that I know", She smirked, "Hope you have a dress for the wedding", She sighed.

"Oh, indeed I do. It's a red one. Bright colours bring luck to weddings", I smiled.

"So, how was the girl's day Phoenix?" Xeno asked me as I glided through the doors.

"It was actually better than I expected it to be. I thought she would've been an emotional train wreck, but whatever", I said, opening a can of butter beer **[AN: Yea, they come in cans now.]**

"So, I see you bought a dress. What's the occasion?" Xeno asked. I froze a little bit. I'd forgotten to tell him where I was going on Thursday.

"I'm going to dinner... At Draco's house", I Muttered. Xeno nodded,

"Sounds good to me. I mean, come on, I want to throw another-",

"SHHH!" I hissed, and he laughed,

"Alright, guess I'll just go work on the Quibbler some more", I sighed. I wrote a little bit about the wedding of my sister, seeing as we always put family tied events. If other people wanted us to announce our wedding on this then we'd do it. They didn't even need to pay us.

Eventually I just got so tired, and bored of the Quibbler, that I stumbled off to my room. I hit the pillow s soon as I got there.

_**It was a bright, sunny morning at Hogwarts. Phoenix Lovegood, 3**__**rd**__** year, woke up and got ready to go to the Herbology class she had after breakfast. Putting on her robes, she followed the other students and her Prefect, heading to the dining hall. **_

_**She never had many friends at Hogwarts, let alone Slytherin. Most of the girls in her house thought she was a loony, though they had no proof. She also showed signs of being soft. She'd feel threstrals with her sister from time to time and talked with 2 people from Gryffindor; Neville Longbottom, a Seamus. **_

_**She took a seat on the bench, as far away from many people as possible. Pansy Parkinson had seemed to be glaring at her. She let out a small smile to her 'fellow' Slytherin, and took a piece f toast to eat. She looked around to see everyone talking with their friends, in jealousy. Phoenix though about it for a while... 'How can I make friends?**_

_**She sighed again, waiting for breakfast to finally end so she could get on with the worst class she had this term. She never liked Herbology. **_

"_**Well, class, d you remember dealing with Mandrakes last year?" Miss Sprout asked, and the entire class nodded, "Well, we'll be dealing with them again this time, except their louder. We have some 2**__**nd**__** years coming in so you can show them how it's done", She said. Phoenix looked over and smiled at Neville.**_

"_**You're lucky you have talent for Herbology", She muttered, in her thin Irish accent.**_

"_**Ready?" She asked. The whole class grabbed it by the hair, "Why don't you put on your earmuffs?" She asked Phoenix and Neville. Neville put his on. She didn't.**_

"_**Go!" She said, and the screaming was almost unbearable. In fact, I fainted after 2 seconds of it.**_

"_**Oh dear, bring her to the hospital wing... Malfoy! Come on Draco, don't be shy", she asked. Draco groaned before picking up Phoenix by the shoulder and dragging her to the hospital wing. **_

"_**Oh yes, stay there until Madam Pomfrey says she's ready to go", She added. **_

"_**Well, you seem to be lucky girl. Those were baby Mandrakes. I've never really liked Mandrakes much", Madame Pomfrey said to herself, taking Phoenix's temperature. **_

"_**Trust me, I don't either", she muttered. She looked over to see that Draco Malfoy was sitting in the chair beside her. Phoenix's eyes had widened in surprise. **_

"_**What are you doing here! Weren't you in class!" She asked, startled.**_

"_**Yes, until you fainted and I dragged you here", He said, "What do you eat, by the way? I mean, you've got no meat on your bones yet you're pretty heavy". **_

"_**Cake. I like Cake", She said. It was true. She didn't have boob, or a butt to count off her meatless body. She was a stick, pretty much. She didn't care about her eating habits at the moment though. She was wondering why Draco actually bothered to obey Miss Sprout's demand. **_

"_**Well, I don't think you know me. I'm Phoenix Lovegood", She said. **_

"_**Draco Malfoy. I've heard lots about you. How did you survive being friends with that Coward Neville, and that Half-blood Seamus?" she scowled.**_

"_**Don't call them that. I was starting to like you", She mumbled. Madame Pomfrey came walking back. **_

"_**Well, dear, you're free to go", She smiled. **_

**[AN: In case you didn't know, that was a dream up there. Whenever I do bold and italics AND underlining, it's a dream. Whenever it's bold and italics, it's a letter, and when it's just bold, it's an Author's Note. Hope you all enjoyed, I've gotten 1 review! Yet! Please gimme more!]**

**[AN: If you're interested in what Phoenix's dress was like, here's a link to a dress I found. - . . And, as I noticed, the pictures for the wedding dresses, didn't show up. SoI'll have to send the links to those. X_X**

**Luna's Dress - .com/files/2011/06/23/4/1330/13309736/80b81e05756583f4_big_puffy_wedding_ **

**Bridesmaids dress - ./_sUbLeE432vc/S4bBn5PzO8I/AAAAAAAAA9E/7kWtY3S9bPY/s400/Vera+wang+lavendar+label+silk+shantung+asymmetric+dress+cocktail+length+mustard+ **

**And I think that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, here's chapter 4! Probably one of the shorter chapters, but this is where som interesting things will start to happen :)**

**SUMMARY: It's been six years since Phoenix had last seen the one who tore her down, and it was hard to deal with. Now that she's 23 and has her life on track, she's putting her family first by getting a job with the Quibbler after she quits her ministry job, and is the maid of honor at her sister's wedding. But when an unexpected guest arrives, Phoenix's feelings go on a turn...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don dot, and never will, own Harry potter. the only character that belongs to me is Phoenix. The rest belongs to JKR. :)**

_**CHAPTER 4!**_

Impatiently enough Thursday came around for me. I smiled, taking the entire day to get ready. It was now around 5:30. I had another hour until I'd have to leave. Slipping on the black, ruffled dress, and putting on my red shoes, I walked to my dresser to get the orange-scented perfume I'd bought with Hermione. After butting my hair up in a messy chignon, I went to the living room.

"How do I look?" I asked dad, who was sipping coffee, on the verge of taking a nap.

"Beautiful. You always do", He smiled.

"You're my dad. It's your job to tell me that", I sighed, and "Did you want me to make something for you?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm going to order Chinese food", He said. I raised an eyebrow, but grabbed my coat nonetheless, heading out the door.

"Love you", I called out, blowing a kiss before I closed the door. Walking down the street to the address I was told, I listened to the many 'wolf whistles' and whispers that erupted behind me. I wasn't that much of a looker... Hell, I was 23 and I still had a lack of curves. But I guess short black dresses look good on anyone. I decided to head to a gift shop and get a present for his parents, seeing as they were getting married. I went to my friend's shop, 'Perry's Precious Ponders'. Walking in, I smiled at her.

"Hey Perry", I said, looking around, "Looking for a wedding gift. Well, pre-wedding gift", I asked.

But I though Luna already got married?" She asked.

"a friend of mine; His parent' are having a renewal, and I thought I'd get them something nice", I explained.

"Get them I china set or something. It seems to be useful to me and John", She said. I nodded,

"Do you have any china sets here?"

"Of course I do. Here's a special one", She said, pulling something out from behind her desk. It was a really nice set, I'll tell you.

"Perfect, how much?" I asked.

"16 galleons", she said. Handing her the coins, I put the gift inside my seemingly small bag and thanked her before leaving. I then went next door to get a cake for dessert. After making all my pit-stops, I arrived 20 minutes early.

I knocked on the door, and a house else arrived.

"You must be the guest Mr. Malfoy was expecting. Come on in", He said, opening the door wide.

"Thank you, sir", I smiled. Walking in, I took off my jacket, holding it in my arms along with my bag. Draco came towards the door, looking nice as usual with his black dress pants, and a grey dress shirt underneath a black vest.

"Do I look good enough", I asked. He smirked.

"You look lovely", He said, "Monty will take your coat now, and follow me to the living room, where my parents are", He said. I gave Monty the coat and followed behind Draco, holding my bag.

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting on the sofa, drinking tea.

"Mom, dad, this is Phoenix. Phoenix Lovegood", He said, a bit of nervousness detected in his throat. I smiled at the two of them hopefully.

"It's nice to meet you again Mr and Mrs. Malfoy. Congratulations on your renewal", I said. Narcissa smiled warmly. I guess any woman would be happy to think about her wedding.

"Thank you dear", she said. I remembered the gift I had in my bag.

"Reminds me, I picked up a little something for you two, as a gift..." I trailed off, looking inside my bag. I took out the box it was wrapped up in, "I hope you like it".

Draco looked at me, a slightly pleased look on his face. Maybe his parents would be pleased with the gift, maybe it could be a factor that would make them like me. I mean who doesn't love a good gift!

"They're lovely", Narcissa smiled, "thank you very much", She smiled, standing up to give me a hug. It was a bit awkward, hugging her. Seeing as she was thinner and taller than me, and we didn't hit it off the last time we met, "You've grown to be such a lady", she smiled.

"Thank you", I said, "As well, I brought some cake. I would've made some of my own, but it would've taken me a long time, and I was a bit busy today", I said. Like HELLI was going to tell them that I spent all day getting ready for this event.

"Well, I heard you're closing in on... How many ears of Marriage?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation.

"26 years now, she smiled, "Time goes by quickly when you're happy".

"It really does, I agree. But my life's been slow", I said sheepishly.

"Why aren't you happy?" She asked.

"Care for a drink?" Draco asked.

"Yes please", I smiled, "Well, when I was 9, my mum died. And while at Hogwarts I wasn't necessarily popular with people. And now I have a job and I have my family around me... I figured out I'm not where I should be", I sighed, "But enough about me. I'm not important right now. You two are".

"Well, thank you", Lucius and Narcissa had said. They seemed to have changed as well. They were much nicer now; guess that's what aging does to you.

"Do you read the Quibbler?" I'd asked. I had a way of bringing the Quibbler into all conversation. I was my dad's favourite form of advertising.

"Yes, we have, though I can't say I fancy all the articles what've been written", Lucius said with a grim look. That reminded me...

"I truly apologize about what was written. My father's not really good at picking people. I've been trying to turn the Quibbler into something more realistic. But seeing as I work in the ministry most of the time, I don't have time for it", I'd explained. Lucius nodded.

"I heard Draco invited you to the wedding?" Narcissa asked. I'd nodded nervously.

"I've always admired you two. You know, how you both are so... I don't know what to call it... In love, you could stay. Through your hardships, you've stayed together. And It's nice to see people are like that", I said dreamily.

"Well, thank you Phoenix. We'd be delighted for you to come", She'd said. I smiled lightly.

"Thank you", I said, and Monty came back with Draco.

"Monty has brought some Gin for Miss Lovegood and Master Draco's Mother and Father", the elf said.

"Thank you Monty", I said gently, taking a glass. Draco took the seat beside me, putting his arm on the couch.

"You know, Phoenix plays the Piano", Draco pointed out.

"Really? Intriguing. Would you play some for us?" Lucius asked. I flushed slightly pink.

"Of, I'd love to", I said, getting up and walking towards the grand piano. Sitting on the bench of the piano, I opened the cover.

"Do you have any requests?" I'd asked, looking back at the family.

"Mad world. It might be my some muggle artist, but I'll admit it's very well played", Narcissa said. I nodded, and started to play. She's picked an easy one. It was a pretty gloomy song, which sometimes made me sad, but it was beautiful, nonetheless. I finished it happily, and walked back to the sofa.

"You could've picked something a bit more difficult, but I hope you liked it", I said.

"You really can play", Lucius said, "Would you like to play at the wedding?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" I gleamed. I got happy when someone asked me to play for some special occasions. Narcissa and Lucius gave me a satisfied smile.

"Monty had finished making dinner, Master. Monty has made a turkey, as well as stuffing, potatoes, and green peas. Monty made salad for your appetizer as well as French Onion soup", the little house elf said. We made our way to the dining room, following Monty.

"I think they like me... sorta", I whispered to Draco.

"They do. Keep up the good work. And thanks for bringing dessert", He said. I smiled at him, taking a seat beside him.

I felt a bit weird, eating food I didn't make. But either way, Monty was a great chef. 10 times better than I was. In fact, I wanted to take him home.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner", I said, wiping my face, "Your house elf is amazing".

"He really is", Draco said. Reached into my bag and got out the cake.

"Hope you all like orange sponge cake. I got it from a Portuguese bakery", I said. And they devoured it. There wasn't a single piece left.

"Let's play cards", Draco said, a deck of card shuffling itself infront of him. I was up for it.

"What are we playing?" I asked.

"Poker", He smirked. I leaned back in my chair,

"Sounds good to me".

Needless to say, we were all laughing as Lucius had one the game. His prize; was another cake.

"I'll bring it for the wedding, sounds good?" I asked, putting my coat on. He nodded, seemingly drunk with the rest of us. I grabbed my bag, "It was nice to see you all", I said, hugging Narcissa, and awkwardly, Lucius. They disappeared into the living room, sending a wink to us. Draco stood by the door with me.

"Thanks for tonight. I had lots of fun. I really like your parents", I said, blushing slightly.

"And they like you. They told me", He smirked.

"Well, I better get going. Thanks again", I smiled, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Before Monty opened the door for me, Draco pulled me in for a full on kiss. Feeling embarrassed, I smiled sheepishly one last time before heading out of the door, walking along the streets confidently.

**AN: So, fourth chapter is up! I have one mort month of summer, so I'm going to get a chapter a day if possible! Reviews are loved, please and thank you~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: You see I probably could've gotten 3 or 4 chapter out today if I was committed, but I had yard work :C But I hope you all like it anyways, I put my 100% into it! :D**

**SUMMARY: It's been six years since Phoenix had last seen the one who tore her down, and it was hard to deal with. Now that she's 23 and has her life on track, she's putting her family first by getting a job with the Quibbler after she quits her ministry job, and is the maid of honour at her sister's wedding. But when an unexpected guest arrives, Phoenix's feelings go on a turn...**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own, and never will, own Harry potter. The only character that belongs to me is Phoenix. The rest belongs to JKR. :)**

_**Chapter 5:**_

-x-

Next morning was blissful, as all I could think about was the kiss I got last night. It was what I'd longed for after 6 years, 2 months and 2 weeks. But I couldn't tell anyone about it. I sighed, slumping my head against my pillow. I didn't want to get up. But I had work today. Stupid ministry. Anywho, Perry had sent me a letter saying that a boy inflated his grandmother for kissing hi too much. We had to get down there as soon as possible. So I put on a grey long-sleeved blouse, a navy blue pencil skirt, a black blazer, put my hair up, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and finally, grabbed my wand, and apparated to the ministry.

As always, people were buzzing around. Headed to the main office, where Perry was eating doughnuts.

"How did the date go?", she asked.

"It was brilliant. They all devoured the cake a brought, and Mrs. Malfoy was delighted with the plates I got", I smiled. She gasped slightly, licking her fingers.

"Could've told me you were dating one of the Governors for Hogwarts! You need to make sure that Jesse gets a letter next year!", she exclaimed.

"We're not dating", I said, "It's been six years, two months, 2 weeks, and 1 day since we broke apart, and now, we're sprouting a friendly relationship".

"Yeah, okay. You were glowing when you walked into the room. You know something's wrong when that happens to you, especially since you're entering the ministry", She smirked.

"He kissed me", I muttered.

"Oooh! Congratulations! What has it been, 6 years, 2 months, 2 weeks, and a DAY since you've been kissed?", she mocked.

"Actually... No. The last time I was kissed was 2 months before he left me", I said quietly.

"Ohh... Well, best be getting that boy's grandmother back. I think it's Mrs. Lupin...", She said.

"Teddy Lupin inflated his grandmother!", I laughed, "I knew one day he'd do that". We took our wand and headed over to the scene, where a lady was floated up on a tree.

"You do the moving, I'll do the erasing", I said. Perry nodded, bringing the old woman down and 'poking' a hole in her.

"Obliviate", I said, swish my wand. We apparated out of the place before the woman could get up and wonder where she was.

The rest of my time at work was fin. Quite spectacular, really. It was a perfect day. I didn't even have any Felix Felicis either. I sighed as I walked though the door.

"Luna sent you another letter", Xeno said, handing me an envelope, "Seamus and Lavender sent you a thank you card, i put it of the fridge".

"Thanks dad, did you have a good day?", I asked, sitting on the sofa and opening the envelope.

"Yes, just working on the wedding announcement for another couple. I think you know them. Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy?", He asked.

"Yes, I know them. As well, I'll be there", I smirked. Opening the envelope, I realized that this letter would be MUCH lengthier than the last one I got.

-x-

_**Dear Phoenix,**_

_**I'm pregnant. I figured this out just a few days ago. Rolf and I were going to wait until the night of our wedding... But it just happened. About 2 weeks ago from what I think. But anywho... Tomorrow we'll be coming home! Make sure to tell Dad!**_

_**I really need your help with baby planning, even though you don't know what to do. We're buying the house across from Dad's. I need help with the baby shower, and the registry, and all that jazz. Because Rolf's oblivious to what we have to do. **_

"_**I'm thinking it's a boy. But i'll be happy if we have a girl too. I'm going to Mungo's for a health check after we get back, even though I might get some jet lag. I don't see why we needed to take a plane. We could've apparated. **_

_**But oh well, we've had a wonderful time. Thanks again for booking it. Rolf bought me anther charm to keep the Nargles away. **_

_**I wonder if I'll have 2 boys? Or girls. If there's 2 girls, we've decided to name them Magdalena and Phoenix. And if there's boys; Lorcan and Lysander. Cute, right?**_

_**Draco sent me a letter as well. He wishes the both of us a fun trip. He said his parents are renewing this Saturday too? So tomorrow? Hope you picked bright colours.**_

_**I think you should really stay with Draco. He says very nice things about you in the letters. He missed you for a long time, Phoe. Maybe... Just maybe... He loves you like you do?**_

_**And don't say that you don't love him. You do. You just have to believe yourself. Because I believe in you. **_

_**Hope you had a smooth week, and that the ministry isn't picking at your bones too much.**_

_**With Love and Pixie dust,**_

_**Luna Scamander.**_

-x-

I swear this girl had a domino effect. Of course I loved Draco. I hadn't stopped for 6 years, 2 months... You get it. I've loved him for a long time. But I'm not going to just let someone in after they've done so much damage. I sighed, working on a reply to her.

-x-

_**I was sleeping silently, until heard hustling ad bustling outside my window. I stretched, yawned, woke up, and the opened it. **_

"_**What is this, throwing pebbles? It's like...", I trailed off, yawning. **_

"_**I know, it's early, but come with me", He said. I hopped out of my window from the 3**__**rd**__** story, casting a hover charm before landing. Looking down to see I was in my penguin jammies, I sighed.**_

"_**Come one now, tell me what it is. I have people to pickup at the airport and work to do tomorrow", I mumbled. **_

"_**Did you know that Voldemort has a Daughter?", He asked. **_

"_**Nope, I didn't until now", I sighed.**_

"_**Well, she's going after someone. Teddy Lupin to be exact", Draco said. I gasped slightly.**_

"_**What does she want?" I asked.**_

"_**His DNA. To be a metamorphous like him. And she's going to have to kill him to do it", Draco said. **_

"_**I'm going to Harry's house right now, come with me!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm and apparating. We arrived to the front of his house. I ran up to the door, knocking rapidly. **_

"_**HARRY! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!", I yelled, and it swung open.**_

"_**Voldemort's Daughter... is after Teddy. You have to go some place safe..", I said, before collapsing and falling asleep on the ground. I felt someone pick me up and then I just crushed onto my bed. **_

-x-

And then I woke up from that terrible nightmare. I stumbled out of bed, and sent my owl to Perry, telling her I'm picking Luna up and skipping work. I didn't care if I got fired, truthfully.

Putting on a pair of track pants, I woke my dad up and told him where I was going. Tiredly, he nodded, and I heading to the airport. Sitting on a chair, quietly awaiting the couple, I heard someone squeal.

"Phoenix!", Luna yelled, leaving Rolf with all the bags. I smiled and hugged her.

"How was the vacation? I know you've sent me letters stating it was amazing, but still", I sighed, "Congratulations on the news of a baby".

"Oh, thank you. Hope it's a boy", He smiled, putting an arms around Luna and a hand on her slender-for-now stomach.

"Now, we best be getting home. Dad's been itching to see you two again", I smiled. The nodded, holding their bags tightly as we apparated, making sure that nobody was looking, of course.

-x-

"Ahh, It's my Lu-lu!", He smiled at Luna, giving her a big hug, "And nice to see you too, Rolf", Doing the same. I headed up to my room so I could go back to sleep, seeing as I woke up at 4 and waited for 3 hours fro Luna and Rolf to come home.

"Phoenix, could I talk to you?", a dreamy voice popped into my room. I sat up and groaned a little.

"Yea, sure, what is it?".

"Well... It's about Draco. You see, his parents have forced him to meet this girl. Her name is Astoria. They're hoping the two of them wed", she said, a grim look on her face, "I'm sorry.

I felt sad when I thought of it, slumping down, "But... Did you say he loved me?", I squeaked.

"Well, that's what he said. But... Watch out for this Astoria. She's Rich, Pure-blooded, and... Full of Nargles and wrackspurts. You might have to win him over this time around", Luna said.

"Thanks for telling me, Lu", I sighed, "You should go back to Dad, and Rolf", I said. She nodded, patting my hand and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly.

I wiped my eyes. I wouldn't cry. Not another tear over Draco Lucius Malfoy. I'd promised myself that, more than 6 years ago. I sighed softly, sitting up in my bed and reading some of the Quibbler, trying to take my mind off of things.

Maybe I should write him a letter. One filled with rage. Yes, that's it.

-x-

_**Draco Malfoy,**_

_**You aren't even worth the 'Dear'. You are a lying, cheating, hurtful Git! I can't believe you! One night you kiss me, and the next, your prowling on some pure-blood with lots of money! I cant believe I ever loved you! I can't believe that you were once the person who I would do anything for.**_

_**Now there's no way in hell I'm showing up at the wedding! Don't even think about it! Stay with your beautiful witch that your parents made for you!**_

_**Just tell me something simple, please; why? Why did you do this? You kissed me... And the you found another girl. I should've known. It was a dream. A prank. Completely and utterly unreal. You've hurt me again and again. You haven't changed at all.**_

_**Don't even bother writing back to explain yourself. You better feed my owl, Specificus. And he better be back 5 minutes after you read it. **_

_**Sending you the worst luck,**_

_**Phoenix Lovegood.**_

-x-

I was positive there were a few tears on the paper, but I ignored them, sending my letter, and going to the den.

"Screw this, screw this, and screw this!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the desk. I breathed in heavily for a second, and then hopped through the window, heading to the park. I sat on the bench, pulling my knees to my Chet. There was a presence; A female one.

"I'm sorry..." The girl said.

"About what?" I sneered back, "What did you do?".

"You seem to think I'm dating Draco Malfoy..." responded the girl.

"So you're Astoria?" I asked. She nodded, "Keep your clean hands off of him before a ship you to Azkaban. I work for the ministry, you know", I growled.

"I came to tell you I mean no harm. And that he and I are only friends. In fact, I'm engaged to someone already..." She said. Letting go of my knees, I stood up.

"Thank you..." I whispered, before running off to Draco's house. Just remember... It was the biggest house on the street. I kept running. And then, cliché enough, it started to rain. 8 in the morning... And grey clouds swept over the sky. I sighed, breathing heavily.

Knocking on the door like a madmen, I started yelling.

"OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! OPEN IT OPENS IT OPEN!" I screamed. Nobody answered. I sighed, choking on my breath. I lifted my wand quickly.

"Alohamora!" I yelled, the door swinging open. I ran to the great room, to see him pouring himself a drink. I trembled on my words quickly. I looked at him, his eyes being wide in surprise. I grabbed him by the collar.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I yelled, hugging him tightly "I was about to kill you!".

**AN: This took me too long to write, I'm sorry to all who like my story. Well, this is the... 5****th**** chapter? Wow, it's going so quickly~! But anyways, please review (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**SUMMARY: It's been six years since Phoenix had last seen the one who tore her down, and it was hard to deal with. Now that she's 23 and has her life on track, she's putting her family first by getting a job with the Quibbler after she quits her ministry job, and is the maid of honor at her sister's wedding. But when an unexpected guest arrives, Phoenix's feelings go on a turn...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don own, and never will, own Harry potter. the only character that belongs to me is Phoenix. The rest belongs to JKR. :)**

_**Chapter 6!**_

-x-

"I can't believe that you thought I was dating Astoria. You're truly crazy, Phoe", He said, slowly wrapping his arms around me too, "You're going to the wedding tonight still, right?"

"Of course I will!" I scowled, "If you still want me to go", I added sheepishly.

"Course I want you to", He said, "How's Luna and Rolf?"

"They're good, actually. Picked them up from the airport at 7. Luna's pregnant", I said.

"Well, congratulations to them, I hope them the best", He said. I half-smiled,

"Well, I think I should go, really. I think I corrupted you enough".

"No, no. You could stay if you'd like", He offered.

I shook my head, "Nehh, My sister and her husband are back from Ireland. They might corrupt you for stealing me from them".

"Oh, I see. Well, see you at 12 pm them, He smirked. I waved, and walked out of the Malfoy Manor.

-x-

"Where were you? Why are you soaking wet?" My dad yelled, like a father mad at a teenager who snuck out.

"I'm sorry, really am. It's just... I had to find out for myself. I don't want to talk about it, please. I have to get ready. The ceremony is at 12", I said, walking up the stairs.

"Who's getting married?" Rolf asked.

"Draco's parents are having a renewal... Thought I told you", I sighed, marching upstairs.

After taking a bath with orange body wash, orange bath salts, orange shampoo, and orange conditioner, and soaking in for almost an hour, I got out, and dried, putting on my dress. After whipping up some hair potion and using it, I made sure my face didn't look like I woke up, by washing it with orange cleanser and putting a very light amount of grey shadow on my eyes. Putting on some orange lip chap and moisturizing with my orange moisturizer, I put the two in my purse, and headed out the door, grabbing my black coat and slipping it on in the semi cold weather. I looked at mu watch to make sure I wouldn't be late... Or early.

"Perfect..." I sighed, turning at the next street. Looking for the biggest house, I popped a mint before I spotted it. I saw Narcissa at her window, probably with her sister or something. I smiled at her before I knocked on the door of Draco's house. Monty opened it.

"Hello Miss Lovegood... Draco is in the Great Room, Narcissa is preparing for the wedding", He said. I gave the elf a few sickles in thanks. I highly doubted that Draco gave him much.

"Thank you Miss Lovegood", the elf said, taking my coat before hopping out of sight. I heard a piano playing in the background, so I followed its voice.

Draco was sitting on the bench of it, performing something simple.

"Well, I didn't know that you were a pianist", I smiled at him, sitting on the bench, "You have the left hand wrong of this song, I'll do it".

"Welcome..." He said, "You smell like oranges".

I blushed slightly, "I'm sorry...?"

"No... It's nice", He said. I laughed lightly before he started the right hand and I did the left.

"Well, if only we had a singer. Because I sound like I'm DYING when I sing", I groaned. It was true. In addition to my piano abilities, I couldn't sing. Maybe I could take lessons...

"Oh that's alright. I think it sounds better without vocals", He responded. I nodded,

"So where's the wedding going to be?"

"Hmm... Here, actually. In this great room. My Father's going to be coming soon to help us put the chairs around. But I'd prefer if you didn't help, seeing that you're a guest", He smirked that famous Draco smirk. I sighed.

"Alright. I'll just get my piano book so I can do the opening song", I said, reaching into my 'small' purse. Picking out the book, I flipped to the page and practiced a little. Lucius came with a few of his friends and started setting up, and eventually, the priest came, and all that stuff.

"You know, you're my date tonight. I though I'd give you a last minute surprise", He smirked.

"What! Your date is also the piano player! We're supposed to be beside each other!" I whispered.

"I know. I'm in the front row. Go beside me as soon as your done playing", He said, walking off. I sighed. He seems to like surprises.

As Narcissa walked down, I played the entrance song, making sure I didn't mess up, even though it was a difficult one.

As soon as Narcissa took Lucius's hand, I got off the bench and sat next to him.

"You could've been part of the wedding party, you know. All I had to do was ask my mother", He said.

"No. I wouldn't do that, not that I don't like your mother. Just... She should have her friends in the wedding party, now your friends", I responded quietly.

"Speaking of friends... I thought we were more than friends", He said. I sighed, holding his hand softly.

"We are. Now shush. And enjoy the ceremony." I said quietly, smiling at him.

-x-

And that's when people started to realize that we were really more than friends. I guess you could say we were dating. And I was happy about it. We danced around the dance floor in the dining hall, drank champagne together, and switched a few kisses around.

"You know, I really did love you a while back", He said, while we were sitting at the table.

"Luna told me. I just don't understand why you left", I said, sipping my glass.

"Because... Voldemort would've killed me AND you if I didn't go", He said. Makes sense.

"That says a lot..." I sighed, "But tonight's supposed to be a happy night, I mean, we're at a wedding, together", I sighed, "Let's dance, it's a slow song". We got up and walked towards the middle, were there seemed to be much space. Putting my arms around his neck, and his around my waist, we swayed slowly around.

"See, if Voldemort killed us, we wouldn't be dancing together right now", He said, a smirk on his face.

"You're funny", I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder. His chin was leaning on my head, probably breathing in my orange scent. It was pretty strong stuff.

"I love you. I have for a long time", I sighed.

"Ditto", Was his response, before the song ended, "Stay the night".

"I can't. I have to go home. I'm sorry. I have work tomorrow, but you could come see me... Monday", I said.

"Sounds good", He said, smiling down at me. I smiled back, placing the lightest kiss on his lips. I hoped he enjoyed my mint breathe and orange lip gloss.

As the night continued on, I realized how much I really loved Draco. I'd known him for my entire life, nearly. Ever since my 3rd year at Hogwarts, he's been my friend. And ever since my 6th year of Hogwarts, I loved him.

I sighed slightly as I took... another drink. I lost count by now. But I wasn't full on drunk. I managed to stay tipsy. A nice buzz.

"Well, thanks for the night you two. I'm very glad to have been a witness", I smiled at Lucius and Narcissa.

"Our pleasure dear", Narcissa smiled, "I wish you and Draco luck too", She whispered. I blushed slightly and laughed.

"I better get going... My sister and Brother in law came home today. Se you soon", I smiled, before exiting, taking my coat and bag with me.

-x-

I got back home, as tired as ever, and as happy as ever. What was once a gloomy life had become bright... OH SHIT THAT WAS CHEESY! I TAKE IT BACK! Sigh...

I came home to a sleeping dad, and Luna and Rolf doing something I would've never thought I had to see.

"Aww! Gross! You two couldn't take it to your room! No I have to steam clean that sofa!", I yelled. The two of them were underneath a blanket, without clothing on, lying down on the sofa.

"Whoops", Luna blushed, "Just our luck. We'll get going. Close your eyes".

"Why- AHHHH!", I closed then as soon as I saw Rolf getting up, and his treasure trail.

"Oh god... I'm scarred for life", I grumbled, going upstairs and curling in a ball, falling asleep.

Those two would be in so much shit tomorrow.

AN: Bah, it's short. I'm going to do a skip of 2 weeks, probably, just to let readers know. I'm writing a small love story for my friend :D

Hope you liked it! As always, rate and review :)~(:


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So here's chapter 7! I can't believe I'm writing so quickly... When school starts you can't expect me to write that much though... Oh well (: Just enjoy it :D There's some kissing and stuff, but no smut just yet. They've only been together for 2 weeks xD**

**SUMMARY: It's been six years since Phoenix had last seen the one who tore her down, and it was hard to deal with. Now that she's 23 and has her life on track, she's putting her family first by getting a job with the Quibbler after she quits her ministry job, and is the maid of honour at her sister's wedding. But when an unexpected guest arrives, Phoenix's feelings go on a turn...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don dot, and never will, own Harry potter. the only character that belongs to me is Phoenix. The rest belongs to JKR. :)**

**-x-**

_**CHAPTER 7!:**_

**-x-**

Luna's now a month pregnant. She goes to St. Mungo's hospital once a week for check ups and such. Sometimes she'll ask me to tag along, sometimes she takes Rolf. Personally, I don't mind much. Because I'm always busy writing for the Quibbler, writing letter to my friends, or just napping.

Today was one of those days where I was napping. I wasn't expecting any guests, my dad was writing, and I was dead tired from all the nights I've been going out. So It's a Saturday. And I didn't have to do anything. Just two weeks of dating Draco Malfoy and I was as tired as hell. And suddenly, someone was knocking at my door. I groaned before getting up. It was Lavender and Seamus. And I was still in my PJs.

"Come on in", I smiled warmly, before directing them to the couch, "How was the trip? Heard you were in the condo beside Luna and Rolf?".

"It was an amazing trip. We were, actually. We did most of the touring with them near", Lavender said, a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"That's good, I wish I didn't waste my vacation days", I muttered, laughing, "Did you want tea?", I asked.

"Please", Seamus smiled. I turned on the kettle, trying to keep conversation as we did so.

" You know, I haven't had the chance to tell anyone. But...", Lavender trailed off, "It's a boy", Lavender said. Seamus smiled at her.

"Are you joking! We're having a boy? When did you find out?", He asked excitedly.

"Well, I went to Mungo's yesterday, while you were at work, and one of the nurses told me to", She said.

"Awesome news guy! Congratulations", I smiled at them, bringing them Tea.

"Sorry about me being a mess. Today was supposed to be my nap day. You see, I didn't have anything to do today", I sighed, "But oh well, I'm always delighted to see friends", I smiled warmly, "Also, I think Luna and Rolf are finding out the genders and stuff today. It's going to be a baby day", I smiled.

"Well, congratulations to them. I actually didn't know until now", Seamus said.

"Well, we better get going. My parents still have to find out", Lavender smiled, getting up with Seamus. I smiled at the two of them before closing the door as they left. I was going to get back to napping, until there was another knock on my door. I groaned before I opened it.

"Look, I'm sorry but-", I was going to continue my rant, but I stopped as soon as I saw who was at the door.

Draco, standing there, with a rose. And I, looking at him in disbelief because i was still in my pyjama and it was 3 in the afternoon.

"Happy two week anniversary", He smiled, placing a kiss on my cheek and walking into the living room, It was your nap day, wasn't it?", He asked.

"Yeah, it was. Seamus and Lavender came to visit, so we had a little bit of tea. Did you want something to drink?", I asked. He shook his head,

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out or something, but I can see that you're a bit busy", He said. I shook my head,

"No, I'm not. Really, I was just napping", I smirked, "Is that for me?".

"yes", He smiled, leaning in out towards me. I took it, and mistakenly pricked myself with a thorn.

"Shit", I muttered, putting the thorn in a Voss with water.

"Let me see it", He said. I leaned my finger out to him. He looked at it, a small trickle of blood running down it. He wiped it away, and then kissed it. I blushed slightly.

"Thanks...",

"Well, my parents are in Russia on their honeymoon. I'm pretty lonely. I was planning in going on vacation somewhere, I just don't know where to", He said.

"France. It's a beautiful place", I mentioned.

"Do you want to go to France?", He asked.

"One day, yeah. Why?", I asked. I secretly knew what was coming next.

"Then it's settled, we're going to France", He said. My jaw dropped before attacked him.

-x-

I sat on my suitcase , while Rolf zipped it up for me. "Have fun in France", He smiled, holding Luna's hand.

"Thanks", I smiled. I was going to have fun, of course. I was with Draco and we were going to France. A place I've wanted to go for the longest time.

"How long are you going again? You didn't seem to give us many details", Luna pointed out. I sighed, before putting my coat on, feeling the cold, December weather on my skin.

"We're going for... I think its two weeks. But I'll send you letters everyday. Good luck with moving into your new house, by the way", I said, lifting the lever on my suitcase, "I love you both, and dad!", I said, before apparating to the wizarding airport.

-x-

"There you are, the port leaves in 5 minutes", Draco said, greeting me with a hug, "Exited?"

"Yup I am", I smiled, "Though my family seemed to be showing jealousy. I told them to shush because they went to Ireland for a week.

"Haha, so like you. You have everything, right?" He asked, I nodded, holding his hand.

"Yes sir", I smiled. I couldn't believe it's only been 2 weeks. I felt like we were a married couple or something. Oh well, guess we're making up for 6 years and 3 months, and something else I can't remember. We made our way to the entrance of the Plane port, and took any old seat.

"Taking off in 3, 2 ... 1", The announcement said. In five minutes, we arrived in France's typical airport. Thank god my mum knew a bit of French.

"Bonjour, comment ca va?" I asked, holding Draco's hand as we left the airport. We apparated to the hotel and he quirked an eyebrow,

"Didn't know you could speak French".

"Well, Just a little bit. My Mum knew some French. And Welsh. In fact, that's where she met my dad. Wales", I sighed, thinking of the memory I'd once been shown, "But anywho, let's get going", I said.

"Hope you don't mind, there's only one bed", He said. I flushed bright pink, at the thought of sharing a bed with him. Sure, I loved him; sure, we're a couple, but still... Never crossed my mind I'd share a bed with Draco.

Oh, it's alright. In fact, I think I might pass out as soon as it's 9 o' clock", I said sheepishly. I opened the hotel door with a key, walking into a Villa made for 2 people. There was a full-fledge kitchen, living room, office, and 2 bathrooms. But only one room.

"Wow... This is the best", I said, "I really owe you".

"No, you don't. This is my treat to you... For the best 2 weeks of my life", He said. I blushed before kissing his cheek.

"You know, you're full of crap", I laughed. He definitely had changed. He was NOT the Draco I knew back in Hogwarts.

"If by crap, you mean honesty, thanks", He muttered, popping a bottle of wine. I rolled my eyes, "You know, drinking only makes me more tired. We aren't going to get far if you give me any of that stuff", I mumbled, going to the bedroom to unpack my things. I looked out the window to see the beautiful view of the Eiffel tower. I could say... It was close to being like magic. I sat down on the white, fluffy bed, crossing my legs. Taking a piece of paper and a quill from my bag, I began to write to Luna,

-x-

**Dear Luna, **

**I am so lucky right now. I'm Having the time of my life, really. Paris is beautiful, like magic. I'm going to do so much shopping here with my work money you won't even believe. We're in a Villa, of some Hotel I can't pronounce. **

**I'm seriously the happiest person alive right now. I owe him big time. Tomorrow we're going downtown to visit Fleur and Bill. Draco hasn't met them yet. But I think that they'll get along well. He gets along well with everyone, now that I think of it. **

**I brought Dad's camera with me. I'll make sure to take tons of pictures. **

**Well, we're going to drink right now. Write back when you can!**

**With love and pixie dust,**

**Phoenix Lovegood. **

**-x-**

I sent Specificus, who was in his cage, out to Luna. Putting my Quill and paper away, I went to join Draco in the living room with a nice, cold bottle of vodka.

I took a shot glass and poured some in, "Going to have to repay you some how. Drink with me", I muttered, downing the liquids in the cup.

By the time I had my 3rd shot, I was almost passed out dead. I really couldn't hold my drinking. I was giggling because I thought someone was tickling my feet. Draco was holding up better than I was. I grabbed him by the collar, not sure of what was happening, and started kissing him passionately. As he hovered over me, the door cracked open. Room service.

"Room service- Oh, I'm so sorry", The short lady said, walking out of the room. I turned bright pink, "I think I'm going to go to sleep". I mumbled. Getting out from beneath him, I walked into the bedroom, taking off my clothes to change. But I just pulled down the covers and went to sleep in my undergarments. I was too tired to deal with anything.

My head was going to hurt so much tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that I had a dream about unicorns taking over the planet, but the again, I think my brain was filled with wrackspurts, My head and felt really fuzzy.

**-x- **

**AN: So here you go! Another chapter! :D a few of my friends like it :3 So, I'm quite inspired to write more. But probably not today, seeing as I did 2 chapters today (: Hope you enjoyed! As always, review and PM meee!**

**As well, I'm positive that you can barely tell I was thinking about Robot Unicorn Attack until the very very end xD And just to let you know, the next chapter or 2 will be about what's happening while Draco and Phoenix are in Paris :D **

**AGAIN I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THISS! :D :D :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Whoo Hoo! I'm very happy that the story is going well, though I'm not getting enough revise. So far, I think I've gained one person who loves my story, and thank you to them! They're the reason I'm getting a hang of the whole story writing thing. Come on, if you like it then tell me! Reviews PLEASE!**

**SUMMARY: It's been six years since Phoenix had last seen the one who tore her down, and it was hard to deal with. Now that she's 23 and has her life on track, she's putting her family first by getting a job with the Quibbler after she quits her ministry job, and is the maid of honour at her sister's wedding. But when an unexpected guest arrives, Phoenix's feelings go on a turn...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don dot, and never will, own Harry potter. the only character that belongs to me is Phoenix. The rest belongs to JKR. :)**

**-x-**

_**CHAPTER 8!:**_

**-x-**

I opened my eyes lightly as I woke up. Looking at the clock, I looked to see it was 11 in the morning. It felt nice to sleep in. I quietly got up to realize that Draco was still sleeping, his hair messy, and his lips pouting. Now... Now I wondered why I didn't continue on with last night. I noticed to see his toned chest and blushed like a mad man. I grabbed my camera, deciding to wake him with a flash.

I climbed back in, crossing my legs, aiming the camera at his cute face. And FLASH!

He got up instantly, looking rather grumpy. Then he smiled, realizing that I was half naked. I blushed, grabbing the white sheets and covering myself.

"Good morning", I hummed, "Home you didn't mind your awakening. You looked so cute when you were sleeping. I just HAD to get it", I smirked.

"Thanks for walking me up. Are we spending the day being lazy, or did you want to go out?", He asked. I shook my head.

"Ahh.. Well, about that...", I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head, "I kind of asked Bill and Fleur to meet me for dinner. They called a babysitter eve, so we have to go. Pretty please?", I smiled hopefully.

"Fine...", He grumbled, before going back to sleep. I giggled quietly, going to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"You know, it's a matter of time before they come up with bogger-flavoured coffee", I muttered, taking a sip of it to realize I was alone. Sigh...

Suddenly Specificus made his way through the window. I smiled, watching as the bird drank my coffee, "You must need it after your flight", I sighed, smirking in the thirsty bird. Probably wasn't good for him, but who know. I opened the envelope, and was about to read the letter, until Draco came walking in. His hair still messy, and no shirt on, he smirked at me,

"You don't always have to be in the Kitchen Phoe... You need air", He smirked. I laughed at him lightly.

"Specificus just came in with a letter. Wanna read it with me?", I offered, plopping down on the leather sofa.

"Sure", He responded, sitting next to me.

-x-

_**Dearest Phoenix and Draco,**_

_**I'm glad you're enjoying the trip!I think it's fair for you both to get a break; Phoe with my dad and the Quibbler; and well as the arriving of two- wait, three godchildren. As well, Draco's a governor, so he must be busy all the time with the Hogwarts business. It's hard to believe that someone who hated Hogwarts is now governing it. **_

_**Anyways, what I was saying about your godchildren? Oh yes! There's 3; I've heard of your news with Seamus and Lavender; Congratulations! I and Rolf are having Twins. Better yet, twin boys. Somehow I've known I would have twins, seeing as I double puke, and double eat and double everything. **_

_**Dad's delighted with the news. In fact, he's throwing an 'I'm going to be a Grandpa!' party. I think it's the week after you come back. I don't know, but he's pretty much ecstatic. Don't worry; I'm sure that when you and Draco settle down hand have kids, He'll throw one too. **_

_**I best be going now, before I run out of ink.**_

_**With love and pixie dust,**_

_**Luna Scamander. **_

-x-

"Wow, that's great", Draco smirked, "Congratulations to your sister".

"Yeah, I know", I sighed, "I'll reply later, seeing as I owe you something", I sighed, playing with the hem of my oversized shirt. I smirked lightly at him, crawling over to straddle him.

"What are you doing?", He asked, placing his hands in my waist. He couldn't be that oblivious...

"Nothing...", I whispered, placing my head in the crook of his neck, sighing dreamily, letting my breath linger on his neck. I kissed him lightly on the neck.

"How long have we been together?", I whispered in his ear, kissing his neck again.

"2 weeks", He said, clearly happy with my current action.

"They we're only going to go as far as people who've been together for 2 weeks", I muttered, putting my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. His tongue fighting mine for dominance, he finally won, laying me down on the sofa with him above m. I breathed heavily, feeling his kisses trail down from my jaw, and then to my neck. Good look to him, I didn't have a spot. I'd never been this far with a guy. EVER. The 23-year-old-virgin. Yes, me indeed.

I immediately moaned. Turns out I did have a spot spot. And t was easy to find.

"You've done this before, haven't you?", I mumbled. He ignored it, proceeding to kiss my collar bone. I pushed him off for a second.

"Tell me, have you?", I asked, our eyes meeting. Brown to Grey.

"Yes... But that doesn't matter", He said. I felt my heartstring tug a little bit.

"Who was she...?", I asked

"I don't know. I was drunk with Blaise, it was... 3 years, 5 months, and 2 days ago. I sighed, rubbing my head. Now things were awkward.

"Well... You better make up for it", I mumbled lightly. He smirked,

"Come again? I didn't hear you", He said, that famous smirk on his face.

"Make up for it. Make sure you erase every memory of that girl. And get every sense off of her", I said.

"And how will I do that?", He asked. Still smirking. I had the strong urge to wipe it off his face. I ran a finger down his chest, and stopped at the waistband on his pants. Rubbing his crotch, i leaned over to whisper in his ear;

"By using this".

He started breathing heavily as I continued to grope his member through his pants. He did rise up though. I pouted slightly, looking at him. He smirked,

"You gotta work for the prize".

I groaned, "Let's go to the bedroom", I mumbled. I held his hand as we ran there, almost slipping on our way in. He threw me on the bed with his strong arms, climbing on top of me once again.

"You don't know what I'm going to do to you", He whispered, biting down hard on my neck. That was going to bruise. I moaned loudly, tugging his hair as he kissed my neck.

"Ughhh...", I mumbled, my hands on his shoulder, purple nails digging into his skin. This was too much for me; I didn't know if I'd be able to handle the next bit.

He pressed his lips to mine, sticking his tongue in my mouth. A hand left from around from my waist, to stroke my belly button lightly, and then to linger at the top of my black lace panties. I groaned loudly when I felt them come off with. Draco took on of his fingers, and rubbed my clit lightly. He broke away from my lips, to kiss my collarbone again, earning a loud moan from me. I felt like I was going to explode. He put one finger in me, making my groan loudly, crawling his back even more.

"I haven't even started", He mumbled into my ear. He added another finger, using his other hand to grope my breast tightly.

"Draco... Please", I begged, breathing heavily. He pulled his fingers out, leaving me with a thirst for more. Oh god, that was too much.

"Please what?", He said, kissing down past my belly button.

"Please... I NEED you", I moaned. He looked up at me with a smirk, spreading my legs wider than they were before, plunging his tongue deep inside. I moaned his name loudly, grabbing his hair tightly.

"Draco... Ughhh!", I cried. He went faster as I said his name, going deeper. I bit my lip, almost making it bleed. There was a tightening in my torso... I was about to let it all out... But he pulled out.

"You... Are so mean", I giggled, "So I'm going to be mean to you", I smirked, taking the straps off on my bra teasingly. I looked down to see his erect manhood, stiff and up. I licked my lips as my eyes flickered to his. I pulled off his PJ bottoms slowly, and looked up to see a surprised look on his face.

"What?", I asked, blushing.

"I can't believe that I once though you were innocent", He smirked.

"Thanks, I think", I said, blushing even redder. I took off the rest of his clothing, leaning down to his manhood. I breathed on the tip, licking it softly. Heh, he though I was innocent? Not for much longer.

I took his entire dick in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. He moaned my name out, grabbing my head and moving it up and down. I sucked hard on him, giving his balls a firm squeeze.

"Ohh... Right there... Get it all in", He moaned, pulling my hair, pushing my head even further down. I moved my head faster now. He was a stubborn one. I could feel him throbbing now. He was going to cum soon. So I pulled his dick out of my mouth, smiling at him.

"How does that feel, you big bully?", I moaned. He looked up at me in disbelief. Flipping me over, he opened my legs as wide as they could to, and placed his member at my entrance. His tip rubbing my clit, I bit my lip, suppressing a moan.

"Please... Draco... Please...", I moaned. His dick went a little further in. I breathed heavily. He bent down over my ear, breathing in it.

"What do you want from me... Huh Phoe? How much?", He asked. I squirmed slightly, trying to get some action.

"I want... Your cock. Deep inside of me. Now", I groaned. He smirked.

"You know, you've been really bad lately", He smirked, pulling out what was inside of me. He put two fingers in my dripping heat.

"Punish me then. Punish me with your cock", I smirked up at him. He probed me hard with his two fingers. I moaned even louder, overcome with pressure.

"Aghhh! Draco, come on, please? Please...", I moaned. Removing his fingers, he rubbed my juices off on my chest, and positioned his dick against my pussy.

"Are you ready now? This is the ultimate punishment", he smirked, looking down at me. I nodded, feeling his dick go inside of me. I groaned in pleasure, arching my back.

"Oh, Draco!", I moaned, feeling hit drill me deep. I screamed loudly, feeling my tight, wet walls around his big dick. I bit my tongue hard, feeling the blood.

"Kiss me", I smiled. He smiled down at me, kissing me sweetly, with passion. Thrusting deeper, my nails made their way to his back again. He was hitting the spot. The golden one.

"Oh, Right there! Draco, deeper! I want it all inside of me!", I yelled happily. Hank got we soundproofed the room. He smirked at me, thrusting the entire thing inside of me.

"Oh, god. You're so tight", He moaned. I smiled and kissed him again. Spreading my legs wider, he trusted faster inside, hitting my spot again. I moaned his name and came all over him. But we wasn't done.

"Fuck me raw", I groaned darkly. He did so, going faster and harder, his entire dick pulsing inside of me. He was going to come soon. I know he was.

"Phoe... You feel so good", He moaned, before I felt his seed fly right into me, my walls tightening around him before he went limp. He pulled out, lying down beside me.

"That was amazing... I mumbled, holding his hand, the covers over me. He nodded.

"Was that your first time hoe? I told you... you have to tell me", He said. I sighed, and nodded.

"Yep, it was. I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved", I sighed, blushing.

"Well, we just made up for those 6 years we missed", He smirked, kissing my forehead. I wouldn't be able to walk for a while, I could feel my legs getting numb. But I'm sure it was just because I made love to Draco Malfoy, whose presence made me weak in the knees.

-x-

**AN: Whoa... I just wrote some smut xD I feel like I'm being watched xD But come one, you can't blame the two for having sex at 2 weeks. Horny adults. xD**

**Hope you enjoyed, because I did ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yaay! Another Chapter! Won't be updating as quick as I used to, because Of my crap internet, and lack of inspiration, as well, I'm Grounded. :o But enjoy this anyways :D**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Harry Potter, nor anything associated with it, aside from a picture of Draco on my ceiling. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 9!:**_

Even thought it wasn't a quick process, I made eggs and bacon super especially for Draco that morning. I owed him one for that little surprise earlier.

My legs were a bit shaky, but I managed to make the eggs to perfection. I served it to a hungry Draco, sitting at the set table patiently, fingering the flowers in the center of it. He instantly perked up when he saw the food and tackled it.

I laughed. I tried to sit down but ended up falling out of my seat. Draco peered at me.

"You okay?" He asked, getting up.

"I'm fine, just a little... wobbly." He hoisted me up and looked me in the eyes. He grimaced.

"It'll be fine in about two hours." He walked back to his seat. "Tell you what, for your pain, I'm taking you out to dinner. I found this really lovely restaurant just down the block from here." He finished his breakfast.

"But the pain was good..." I paused, he laughed. "It feels like I just rid a horse for the first time."

"My cock feels like a horse? I hope that's a compliment." He joked, washing his dish.

"It was." I walked over to Draco by the sink. "Oh hey, you're washing a dish!"

"If Monty taught me anything, it would be washing dishes." He sighed and turned to look at me, he flicked his finger at me and I was splattered with water.

My jaw dropped. He smiled.

"Hey, I learned it because I wanted to impress you." He said with a tiny grin. "You should be happy."

"So about that dinner..." I said slowly, wiping my face off and walking around him to the sink, "I want Caviar. And maybe I'll try the Escargot." I grabbed a pile of bubbles and splattered it against Draco's platinum hair. "And some champagne. Finest in the shop."

Draco wasn't going to give up. He glowered at me as he reached his hands behind me and flicked water onto my shirt. I gasped. The water was freezing and now it was dripping down my back. He then grabbed me into a kiss, crushing my lips with his own. His tongue traced a pattern on my lips before he released me. He walked away.

"Get changed into something nice." He said, disappearing into the bedroom.

I stared after him and then smiled, completely forgetting about the cold water that was now entering my shorts.

"You know, Rumor has it that French is the language of love", I said, following him off. I opened the drawers and pulled a black dress on without much hesitation. It was short sleeved, and stopped a bit higher than mid thighs.

"Is this nice enough?" I asked, looking down, "I didn't pack much. Just a few dresses, and some pretty underwear", I smirked. He smiled lightly,

"Figures you'd be the one to do that", He said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms.

"It means you actually read the packing list I suggested to you", He smirked, "And you do look nice enough, don't worry".

I rolled my eyes, "Stop it".

-x-

"Merlin's beard, woman. How long does it take for you to get ready?" Draco complained. I walked, still wobbly legs, in a pair of heels with my black dress on, trying to put my radish earrings on.

"I'm sorry, alright. I would've bee on the shower for even longer if you were there with me", I smirked, grabbing my purse, "Well, I'm ready now. Are we walking?" I asked, putting on my coat. He nodded, doing the same as I.

"My legs still hurt a lot. I need to hold onto you while we walk", I said sheepishly. He laughed shortly before I took his arms.

"Why are you wearing heels then?" He asked. I shrugged again.

"Only thing I brought", I sighed. He shrugged, and we walked out of the Hotel, locking the door behind us.

He was right; it sure was a lovely Restaurant. Ice Sculptures everywhere, sitting by a fire place, Champagne served before you even got to the table; it was nice too. Quiet, for such a busy place. They had escargots placed on each of the tables, prior to being seated. I smiled at him as I took off my coat, sitting opposite of him.

"It's freaking amazing here, pardon my French", I smirked.

"Please, not like you use that language everyday", He smirked. Heh, very true. I looked at the snail shells. Digging it out, I ate it, smiling.

"These are good, try them", I said, I dug out a snail for him, and held it between my index finger and my thumb. He moved over the table and took it from my hands, tickling my fingers.

"Good, right?" I asked, sucking on my fingers. He nodded,

"They're fantastic. I like France", He smirked. I laughed lightly, sipping a glass of my champagne.

"Do you remember Neville?" I asked him out of curiosity. He almost choked on his drink, "Yes, He's the one who was scared of Professor Snape", Draco laughed. I shook my head,

"I was scared of Snape too. How come you're not laughing at me?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning back on the chair. He rubbed his foot against mine lightly, making me giggled. He motioned two fingers, telling me to come forward. I bent over the table lightly, feeling his mouth come close to my ear,

"Because you were attractive, as well as my friend. Neville, well, he was neither", Draco smirked. I laughed lightheartedly.

"Neville wasn't unattractive! But... Heh, He always had an eye pout for Luna, you know? He just met Hannah Hannah Abbott and things clicked. They have a daughter now", I said, drinking from my glass again.

"Well, congratulations to them", He said, seeming a little blunt about it. I moved the conversation to something a bit better.

"I can't believe that you stopped playing quidditch. I had fun watching, even more when I was a Beater on the team. But we weren't exactly fair players", I said, smiling.

"I know. You seemed to be the only one who didn't hit anyone. And when you did-",

"I know!'I'm so sorry! Sorry sorry!'", I mimicked myself. The waitress came by now, parchment and quill in her hand.

"Que puis-je vous obtenir?" The waitress said, the parchment and quill floating. I gulped a little,

"Nous aimerions un peu de caviar, et ... Draco?", I Asked. He pointed to a picture. I held back some laughter, as the waitress's quill wrote it down.

"Well, didn't know that they spoke French", Draco said nervously. I laughed it off lightly,

"Like they care", I said reassuringly, "Just imagine them in London trying to order food".

"Right", Draco smirked. He ate another escargot, looking around to see someone familiar.

"Oh shoot..." he said, almost trying to cover his face. I looked at him strangely, "What's wrong? It looks like you just saw Voldemort's resurrection", I smirked lightly. I turned to see the direction he was looking in. Pansy Parkinson was there with a tall, dark-skinned chap, who had curly dark hair. She was taller now; tan to her skin, and...

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed lightly, pressing some giggles, "Not only does she have a husband, she's Pregnant", I said. He looked again, and met eye contact with her. She seemed to light up, excitement in her eyes as she pulled herself and her husband to table we were at.

"No way... Draco Malfoy... And Phoenix Lovegood. It's been years, how are you?" She asked, giving kisses on his cheeks, and mine. She's been in France for too long. Her Accent faded just a tad as well.

"Good, how are you? And oh, congratulations", I smiled, pointing out our stomach.

"Well, thanks. This is our 3rd", she said, "are you two married or not?" She asked, taking a seat beside Draco. Her husband sat down beside me.

"No, we aren't. In fact, we were reunited a few weeks ago", Draco said. Se put a hand on her stomach,

"Well, good going Draco Last I heard, you're one of the Governors at Hogwarts?" She asked. I nodded, for him, "Yes he is".

"Interesting, what do you do?" She asked. I cleared my throat lightly,

"Well, I worked for the ministry, not too long ago. But now, I've quit. I'm working with the Quibbler, and I take care of my father", I asked. She grimaced lightly while looking at me.

"Intruding. Well, I've been working at Beauxbatons. But, I'm on maternity leave. Our 2 daughters will be going there, a few years from now. And...We've been thinking of sending our boy to Durmstrang, when the time comes", She said, "We better get going as well. We have a reservation to attend to", She said, stepping out of the seat beside Draco, "It was nice to see you", She said, before waving and following her husband, a hand on her stomach.

"I swear, everyone's having children. It's kind of weird", Draco said, downing his 3rd cup of champagne. He reached over to get some more, but spilled the bottle, as the liquid made its way to my dress.

"So sorry", He said. I smiled at him.

"It's alright Babe. Just... What's wrong?" I asked, pouring the cup for him. He took it saying thank you,

"I want a child", he said. I went blank eyed,

"Draco, you've been drinking way too much", I sighed. He nodded, drinking some more. I took the cup from him, "Why don't you just relax?" I said. He nodded, "Wow, it's hot in here", He mumbled.

"They heat the place, it's like... 0 degrees celcus outside", I laughed. The waitress came by, with our food.

"I got news that you weren't... Ehm, Francais. So Here you go, Bon appétit", She said, placing the plates down. I noticed that there were flames behind her. Her table cleaning towel caught on fire.

"Err, Mademoiselle?" I asked. Suddenly she screamed, probably feeling the heat on her skin. She hit our table, making the drinks fall and the food as well, almost fall, and ran into the kitchen, earning stairs from other people around. I sighed,

Well, dinner's going lovely", I smiled, "Are you alright?" I asked. He ate his steak, just shrugging.

"Yea, I think I just had an outburst of insanity. It's always good to have those", He said. I laughed lightly at his comment and smiled, eating my Caviar.

"Want some?" I asked. He nodded, and I held out the spoon for his to eat. He took it with his mouth, as well, the spoon. I smiled brightly at him, laughing.

When we were ready to pay the bill, another waitress came around, one who looked bored, and From the UK.

"What happened to the other girl?" I asked. She popped her gum,

"Headed to the emergency room. She burned her back badly", She responded, "Who's paying?" She said, placing it on the table. I too out my purse, and Draco too out his wallet.

"I'll pay. It's okay. I owe you for taking me on this trip; I smiled, taking out 17 Galleons. I placed it down, when Draco took it back, "Madame, I'm Paying. Make sure you give the waitress her tip", He said, giving 5 of the galleons back to her, giving me the rest.

"What was that for, I was going to pay", I said.

"A gentlemen pays, plus, you can always pay me back my 'riding a horse", He winked. I blushed and smiled at him, before we stood up and put our coats on, grabbing our things and walking out of the restaurant.

-x-

"Well, dinner went well", I sighed, holding his hand as we entered the hotel room. I plopped down on the couch, taking off my shoes, "Now I'm in even more pain", I sighed.

"You still feel wobbly from when you woke up?" He asked. I nodded, "It's unnatural!" I sighed. He sighed, sitting beside me. I smirked as I felt his breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"You know... I could always replace the pain", H e whispered, bringing his lips to beneath my ear, which made me moan quietly.

"Stop it", I said, "You're the reason why I'm all wobbly", I muttered, "Let's go to bed", I sighed, walking to the bedroom slowly. I stripped down into my undergarments, putting in a short, lackey nightgown, before lying down on the bed. I was ready to fall asleep. I was going to fall asleep, and then...

"Come on, wake up. You can't be that tired", He said. I nodded my head, lying down on my back. I noticed that his eyes were wide. I saw excitement in them, like a boy at Christmas.

"You should know I'm not going to let you sleep if you're going to wear that", He smirked, crawling onto the bed, taking off his shirt and his jeans I giggled a little when he grabbed my waist tightly, kissing my lips...

-x-

**So, Credits to MyLittleSongbird for helping me out with the first little bit. (: You're The Draco to my Astoria ;) as always, please review :D**


End file.
